codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Deadcoder/Maps Extension
The Code Lyoko Wiki has a new feature being rolled out: Maps! This wiki is having the maps extension installed. For further information about this extension, read here: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Maps_extension At this point, there are still some bugs in it, but Wikia is working on them. Expect further updates regarding this. At this time, we do not know when this feature will be officially available. Here is the associated forum discussion: http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:32709 At this time, we do now know who our maps provider is going to be. The current options are Google, Yahoo, Yandex, OpenStreetmap, or a combination thereof. For no other reason than being in a bottleneck, I have created a procon chart of the providers: Granted, Wikia doesn't completely support every provider, so this doesn't totally resemble our real options.. Here is a list of all the communications between myself and Wikia representatives regarding the feature: Me to Wikia: I would like to have the Maps extension added to the codelyoko wiki. I intend to use it for a couple of pages. I'm currently an admin there, so I have the privilege to ask for this. Merrystar, a Wikia Rep Hello, Thanks for contacting Wikia. I've enabled the extension for your wiki. Please make sure you have read the help guide for this extension, either by finding your extension on Help Wikia at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Extensions or by finding the appropriate page on the MediaWiki Extension namespace. If you have any questions that are not covered in the help guides, feel free to ask the user base at the Community Central forums (forums.wikia.com). Me in response Thank you for activating the feature. I do not know if the others on our wiki are having this problem; but when I load the map editor page, all that I get is the standard wiki-wide content. The actual editor doesn't load. Attached is a screenshot to demonstrate the problem. This occurs in both Firefox 21 and Chrome. It also occurs with users who are not logged in. The problem doesn't go away when one logs out and back in. Could you please fix this, or forward this to someone who can? System auto-response on friday 6/21/2013 Thanks for contacting us. We've received your support request, and if needed somebody will get back to you within 2 business days. Me to Wikia, on 6/25/2013 2 business days have elapsed, and I haven't even gotten a response regarding the problem. This is unprofessional. A Wikia rep to me, 6/26/2013 I do apologize for the late reply. Sarah asked me to look into this situation yesterday. After some tweaking, I do see the MapEditor appearing now on http://codelyoko.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MapEditor. There are some padding issues there and I have opened a bug ticket to address those in the not-too-distant future. To answer your question, the Maps extension supports both Google Maps and Open Layers maps. Many examples of both platforms of maps can be found here: http://www.semantic-mediawiki.org/wiki/Maps_examples Maps is the only extension Wikia supports at this time as it is the most well-maintained and has the highest level of functionality of the extensions we previously reviewed. ---- Timothy Quievryn We are up and running with the maps feature! The extension is finally up and running. We only have the options of Google and Open Layers Maps. Out of the two of those, I recommend that we stick with Google Maps. Granted it's proprietary, but Open Layers lacks the features we require. I will write a tutorial on how to use the maps as soon as I have time. Category:Blog posts